coup de foudre imprévu
by Elaelle
Summary: Alors qu'il se rend à la cantine de son lycée, Yuki croise le regard rouge d'un nouveau venu. Estce le début d'une belle histoire pour tout les deux ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous. Voici ma nouvelle fic basée cette fois sur fruit basket. Je me suis inspiré d'une expérience personelle pour les situations cité ci-dessous ( sauf que je suis hétéro mais vive le yaoi power ! ) Enfin, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Titre :** Coup de foudre imprévu

**Genre : **Romance, Yaoi, ( et peut être un lemon, qui sait ? mes voie sont impénétrables ! )

**Couples : **Ceux que j'adore Yuki/kyo

**Disclaimer : **Hélàs, eux aussi ne sont pas à moi, même si je me suis traîné aux pieds de leur possesseur attitré...

**Résumé :** Alors qu'il arrive à la cantine de son lycée, Yuki croise le regard rouge d'un garçon, nouveau venu. C'est le choc...s'ensuit toutes une série d'évènements qui les conduira peut-être à une belle histoire.

**Chapitre 1. la rencontre**

Ce jour devait être comme les autres pour moi, Yuki Soma. Je devais d'abord arriver devant l'entrée de mon lycée, assister sans broncher et avec ennui à la danse stupide de mon fan-club puis tenter d'échapper à mes groupies. S'ensuivrait les regards énamourés de la part de la gente féminine -et aussi bien masculine- lorsque j'arpenterais les couloirs jusqu'à ma classe. J'avais depuis appris à cacher mon agacement derrière un masque imperméable que je n'ôtais que pour les seule personnes que j'estimais.

En ouvrant la porte, je croisais le regard de Torhu. C'était ma meilleure amie, une fille gentille qui se souciait de moi comme une mère. J'aimais beaucoup être avec elle, à son contact moi, le garçon froid et distant s'était ouvert et épanoui. Torhu traînait derrière elle ses deux meilleures amies, Saki et Arisa, que tout le monde appelait aussi yankee, à cause de sa façon de se conduire. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était américaine ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce jour débuta comme d'habitude. Après les cours, vint la pose de midi. Nous nous sommes dirigé vers la cantine lorsque Manabe, un garçon exubérant ( qui me rappelait beaucoup mon frère par certain côtés ) me retint par la manche.

- Où est-ce que tu va ?

Je me dégageais d'un geste sec en lui disant que c'était évident.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? J'ai faim et...

- Ma soeur.

- Maki ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

A vrai dire, je m'en fichait un peu mais bon, cette fille était tout de même gentille quoi qu'un peu bizarre.

- Viens !

Il m'entraîna à l'écart afin que je sois le seul à entendre. Après avoir écouté ce qu'il avait à me proposer, je refusais vigoureusement.

- Mais enfin, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te dérange ? Elle est moche peut-être ?

- Ne sois pas stupide ! râlais-je. Elle est très...jolie mais je met un point d'honneur à ne pas fréquenter les soeurs de mes amis.

- Allons bon, c'est quoi encore cette excuse ? Dis plutôt que t'a peur !

- Pardon ? j'étouffais de rage.

- Ben voilà, c'était pas si dur.

Il m'envoya une grande claque dans le dos puis s'éloigna, en me lançant qu'elle m'attendrait devant le portail du lycée à cinq heure. Un désagréable sentiment de s'être fait manipuler afflua à mon esprit mais bon, je ne pouvais plus reculer. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre ce soir et mettre les point sur les "i" avec Maki.

C'est d'un pas lent que je me dirigeais enfin vers la cantine, en espérant que Torhu m'ait gardé une place près d'elle. En faisant la queue, je ne prêtais que peu d'attention à la conversation animé qui se déroulait devant moi. D'après ce que j'en compris, un nouveau venait d'arriver au lycée et le groupe de filles en parlait en des termes très flatteur.

- Il est vraiment canon !

- Ca c'est sûr ! T'as vu ses cheveux ? Mais surtout, ce sont ses yeux qui m'ont fait craquer. On aurait dit deux rubis.

- J'ai cru défaillir lorsqu'il m'a sourit.

- Ne rêve pas, dit une autre. Ce n'est pas toi qu'il regardait mais moi !

- Et dans quelle classe est-il ?

- Celle du...

A partir de là, j'avais déjà totalement décroché. Enfin, pensais-je, un autre allait prendre ma place dans ce fan-club de folles furieuse. Perdu dans mes pensées, j'ai choisi mon repas sans y faire attention puis me suis dirigé vers la table ou moi, Torhu et ses amis avions l'habitude de nous asseoir. Dailleurs, je la vis m'adresser de grand signe. Déjà, un sourire détendit mes traits et j'allais poser mon plateau à côté d'elle lorsque quelqu'un tira violemment les rideaux d'une fenêtre, faisant entrer un flot de soleil.

J'ai lâché mon plateau qui est allé se fracasser par terre. Le regard fixé derrière Arisa, mon corps ne me répondait plus. Je n'entendis pas le bruit qu'il fit en tombant. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était ces yeux.

Deux rubis rouge sang qui me fixait.

POV Kyo/

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire dans ce lycée pourri ? Mais avais-je eu le choix ? Ce n'était pas le genre de mon cousin de me laisser voix au chapitre, je devais y aller, un point c'est tout. Obéir à cet imbécile fraîchement marié, voilà ce qu'avait été les ordres de mes parents avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent faire leur tour du monde. Bon sang, écouter ce pervers qui adore taquiner son éditrice ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, moi ?

J'ai passé la journée à écouter le discours du directeur, un mec somme toute assez sympa que mon cousin a commencé à faire tourner en bourrique. Visiblement, il avait fait ses étude au même endroit et ce pauvre homme n'en gardait pas un souvenir des plus meilleur. Je ne les écoutais pas, la tête tourné vers la fenêtre. Lorsque j'en suis sorti, il était déjà midi.

J'ai écourté en me dirigeant d'un pas ferme vers la cantine, sans même saluer mon cousin. Je sentais les regards sur moi mais je n'en avais cure. J'étais venu ici pour étudier et pas pour me faire des amis. Une fille s'est approché de moi, que j'ai rabroué san chercher à savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

En cherchant bien, j'ai réussi à m'installer à une table à l'écart. Un coin d'ombre sans lumière puis j'ai commencé à mangé. A la table devant moi se trouvait trois fille : une brune au visage jovial, une blonde avachi sur sa chaise et une autre au cheveux sombre qui, tête tourné me fixait bizarrement. J'ai réprimé un frisson : son regard me dérangeait, j'avais l'impressiuon qu'elle fouillait en moi pour lire mon esprit.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, là ? Je délire, c'est certain. C'était peut-être dû à la chaleur ou au décalage horaire, qui sait ? J'ai donc décidé de ne pas y prêter attention quand je l'ai vu se lever lentement et venir vers la fenêtre. Je fronçais les sourcils quand un mouvement devant moi attira mon attention.

A sa vue, je suis resté sans voix, mes baguettes à mi-chemin de ma bouche. Un ange aux cheveux d'or blanc. Ses pupilles améthyste me fixait, légèrement écarquillé. Et lorsque la lumière fut, elle vint comme un écrin entourer cette vision enchanteresse d'un halo jaune qui seyait à sa beauté. Je n'entendais plus rien, je ne voyais plus rien hormis cette apparition.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a tiré de cette contemplation, je n'en savais rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai passé le reste du déjeuner les yeux dan mon assiette, à tenter de faire ralentir les battements de mon coeur. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

Fin POV Kyo.

------------------

Bon sang, c'est lui le nouveau ?

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit mais j'ai ressenti le besoin de fuir pour ne plus être jaugé par ce regard qui m'avait tant chamboulé. Je me suis excusé sous les regard inquiet de mes amis avant de m'échapper, loin de ces yeux qui m'avait brûlé. J'ai couru jusqu'au fond de la cour, me suis appuyé dos à un arbre, une main sur mon coeur. Il tambourinait dans ma poitrine, le sang m'était monté à la tête, j'avais les joues toutes rouges !

Torhu a finit par me retrouver. Je voyais qu'elle était inquiète mais je n'arrivais pas à parler. J'avais le souffle trop court !

- Yuki, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as fait un malaise ?

- Je...rien...

- Tu en est certain ? Tu es tout rouge.

Elle a posé sa main sur mon front pour se rendre compte par elle-même si je n'avais pas de fièvre. En constatant que je n'en avais pas, elle s'est permise de respirer.

- Ouf ! J'ai bien cru que tu allais faire une crise.

Comment lui dire qu'au seul souvenir de ces yeux, mon coeur se mettait aussitôt à s'affoler ? Prévenante comme elle l'était, elle avait prit soin de prendre des nigiri avec elle afin que je puisse me sustenter. Je n'avais pas vraiment faim mais j'en mangeais quand même deux. Puis nous regagnâmes notre classe. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées et je crois que c'est pour cette raison que je ne l'ai pas vu en y entrant.

Il se tenait debout près de notre professeur, les mains dans les poches. Lorsque je me suis assis à mon bureau, je remarquais que la salle était silencieuse comme jamais. J'ai levé les yeux...pour presque tourner de l'oeil. Ce garçon, il était là, en face de moi !

La lumière jouait avec ses cheveux couleurs de flamme et faisait ressortir ce regard qui m'avait tant troublé. Et il me fixait, comme s'il n'y avait que moi dans la classe. Mon cerveau refusait de m'obéir, il avait coupé le contact avec la réalité. Le professeur lui a demandé de se présenter mais j'étais tellement dans le brouillard que je n'ai pas entendu son nom. Pourtant, j'aurais dû car à ce moment-là, Torhu et les autres se sont mit à me dévisager.

Le nouveau a traversé la classe pour venir s'asseoir près de moi, à ma gauche. Il a posé sa tête dans sa main et s'est mit à fixer l'extérieur durant tout le reste de la journée. A l'interclasse, des dizaines d'élèves se sont précipité vers lui, avides d'informations. Il ne répondait que par monosyllabes, l'air passablement ennuyé.

- Ca alors ! a dit Torhu. J'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait dans notre classe.

- Il est...étrange, a dit Saki. Je sens quelque chose venant de lui.

- Tu sens toujours des choses bizarre, coupa Arisa. Alors Yuki, je te trouve bien silencieux. Serais-tu dépité d'avoir un rival ?

- Au contraire, si c'est à lui que ce stupide fan club fera désormais sa danse ridicule alors j'en suis ravi.

- Ne dit pa ça Yuki-kun, m'a gentiment réprimandé Torhu. Elles t'admirent, c'est tout.

- Si elles le faisait en silence, ce serait parfait ! ai-je répliqué.

J'ai coulé un regard vers le nouveau pour le voir me fixer à travers la foule dense des élèves. Il me regardait si intensément que j'eus à nouveau le vertige.

- J'ai compris, a murmuré Saki. Ils ont eu...

Mais elle n'a pas achevé sa phrase car notre professeur est revenu, faisant ainsi une parfaite diversion. Cinq heure est rapidement arrivé et alors que nous marchions vers le portail, une silhouette que j'aurais reconnu entre toutes m'a adressé de grand signes.

- Oh non ! ai-je soupiré. Je l'avais oublié, celui-là.

- Que peut bien te vouloir Manabé ? demanda Torhu.

- Rien d'autre que je sorte avec sa soeur.

Le regard de Torhu s'est troublé mais pour une fois, elle l'a habilement dissimulé derrière un sourire niais. C'était mal connaître Saki qui avait le don de capter les émotions caché. Elle l'a prise par le bras et lui a adressé un sourire.

Cet abruti de Manabé à propulsé sa soeur dans ma direction avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Il a eu de la chance autrement, il aurait déjà fait un vol plané si j'avais réussi à l'attraper. La pauvre Maki, elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Son visage était tout rouge mais sa confusion fut totale lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Torhu.

J'en étais là de mes réflexion lorsque j'ai vu le nouveau. Appuyé contre un arbre, il me regardait. J'ai su que le moment était venu : je devais lui parler. J'ai laissé les autres sur place et me suis approché à pas lent, les yeux rivés l'un à l'autre.

- Salut ! a-t-il dit lorsque je suis arrivé à sa hauteur.

- Sa...salut.

- Tu est le garçon de la cantine ?

- Heu...oui. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je t'avais pris pour une fille.

Mon visage s'est assombri et il s'est aussitôt excusé.

- C'est pas la peine, j'ai l'habitude.

- Non, je suis vraiment désolé.

Il s'est décollé de l'arbre pour venir me tendre la main. J'ai hésité une fraction de seconde avant d'y glisser la mienne, soudain pâle. La première fois que nous nous sommes touchés. Ce contact resterait gravé au fond de ma mémoire. Lui aussi semblait troublé, ses yeux étaient plus brillant. Le temps a passé et nous étions toujours là, main dans la main quand soudain, il a réalisé que mes amis nous regardait étrangement. Il a laissé retomber son bras, a esquissé un sourire puis il est parti. J'avais envie de lui dire de rester avec moi, de ne pas s'en aller mais j'étais figé. Je l'avais touché !

Lorsqu'il a disparu au coin de la rue, j'ai refait surface pour me rendre compte qu'il ne restait plus que moi, Torhu et Maki. Toutes deux était plongés dans une conversation dont je ne saisi que quelque mots " je ne voulais pas ", " il m'a forcé " et " je ne veux pas que tu souffre ". J'étais à mille lieux de là, surtout que je venais de réaliser que je ne savais toujours pas comment s'appelait ce garçon. Et je ne lui avais pas dit mon nom !

Torhu et moi avons fait le chemin jusqu'à la maison en silence. Elle habitait chez moi depuis la mort de son grand-père et s'occupait de tout. Mon frère en était ravi car depuis, il se prélassait comme un pacha.

- Tiens, dit Torhu. Ayame ne devait pas revenir aujourd'hui ?

- C'est vrai. Sa lune de miel est terminé et nous allons enfin connaître sa femme.

- J'ai hâte de la rencontrer. J'espère qu'elle est gentille.

- Je suis certain que tout se passera bien. Tout le monde t'aime alors elle ne pourra que faire de même.

J'ai passé mon bras autour de ses épaules tandis qu'elle rosissait délicieusement. Alors que nous approchions, un camion de déménageur quitta la maison.

- Nous sommes là, cria Torhu en entrant.

- Bon retour, nous cria Ayame. Yuki, Torhu, venez au salon, j'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un.

Après nous être déchaussé, nous avons zigzagué parmi les cartons pour gagner le salon. Ayamé était assis autour de la table en compagnie d'un jeune homme brun. Nous l'avons salué, tout deux perplexe avant de nous asseoir.

- Voilà, a dit mon frère. Je vous présente mon mari, Shigure Soma.

Le ciel aurait pu me tomber sur la tête que je n'aurais rien vu. Ayamé, mon frère, narcissique au possible et totalement exubérant avait épousé un homme ?... Ayamé était gay ?

- Tu es gay ?

- Voyons petit frère, ce n'est pas une tare, tu sais !

- ...tu es gay ?

- Moi aussi, je suis enchanté, disait Shigure a Torhu, qui venait de le féliciter. Apparemment, elle avait mieux prit la chose que moi.

- Mais...quand et où ? ...et pourquoi ?...Que...

- Quelle éloquence ! s'exclama Ayamé. Rassure-toi Shi-chan, il n'est pas toujours comme ça.

- Par contre, je constate que vous êtes tous beau dans votre famille.

- Eh oui ! s'exclama mon frère. Que veux-tu, c'est un trait de nature. Ah, j'allais oublier : tu va devoir partager ta chambre avec...

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir que je hurlais déjà qu'il en était hors-de-question. Je me suis levé, hors de moi et en me tournant, je heurtais de plein fouet une personne qui était arrivé silencieusement.

- Bon sang, ai-je grommelé. Pouvez pas faire att... ?

Ces yeux...devant moi se tenait le garçon aux yeux couleur rubis.

- Salut, m'a-t-il dit. Je suis Kyo Soma.

Voilà, fin du premier chapitre. Je promet de bientôt poster le second. Review please !


	2. Chapter 2

Me voilà de retour. Gomen pour tout ce temps mais j'avais d'autre fic en cours et j'avais un peu perdu l'inspiration. Mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre maintenant. Je me suis aussi permise de changer les personnalités de certains des personnages, afin qu'ils collent plus avec la situation. Ne m'en voulez pas .

**Titre : **coup de foudre imprévu

**Auteur : **Elaelle

**Genre : **Romance.

**Couples : **Yuki/Kyo

**Disclaimer : **Ils ne sont pas à moi...snifff !

**Résumé : **Un jour, alors qu'il se rend à la cantine de son lycée, Yuki croise les beaux yeux rouges d'un garçon. S'ensuit une série d'évènements qui les amèneront peut-être à vivre une belle histoire d'amour.

* * *

J'ai mal dormi. Oh oui ! Comprenez-moi : il est difficile de fermer l'oeil avec un mec comme Kyo dans ma chambre. Dieu sait si j'ai essayé mais hélàs, entendre son souffle régulier a provoqué d'étranges sensations dans mon corps. J'avais envie de me coller contre lui, de ressentir sa chaleur, de toucher sa peau...mais je délire ou quoi ? Il est mon demi-frère maintenant !

Et grâce à qui ? Cet enfoiré d'Ayamé. Ah, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il se marie avec le cousin de ce canon de beauté ? Je l'ai maudit toute la soirée et par la même occasion, me suis maudit moi-même. Je suis resté enfermé dans mon mutisme tandis que Torhu faisait des efforts pour mettre de l'ambiance. Elle a bien tenté de me faire participer à la conversation mais je n'étais pas d'humeur.

Je l'ai observé pendant le repas, discrètement bien sûr ! A un moment, il a fait un sourire éblouissant à Torhu. J'en ai lâché mes baguettes de surprise tellement il était magnifique. Evidemment, Ayame n'a pas hésité à me faire la remarque à voix haute comme quoi je semblais troublé. Je l'ai vite remit à sa place en lui envoyant mon verre à la figure, ce qui a fait beaucoup rire Shiguré. De quoi il se mêlait ?

Kyo m'a alors regardé, une drôle de lueur dans le regard. Pourtant, tout son visage était parfaitement impassible mais j'ai bien senti l'échange. Enfin, peut être que je me faisais des illusions. Après le repas, j'ai couru tout droit dans ma chambre, mon coeur battant la chamade. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

Je n'ai pas été long à comprendre : j'avais eu le coup de foudre. Pour un garçon ! A croire que les goût de mon frère déteignait sur moi. Je me suis laissé glisser par terre, hagard. Comment avais-je pu en arriver là ?

Quelqu'un à toqué contre la porte. J'ai poussé un long soupir avant de me relever et d'ouvrir. Pour me retrouver en face de lui. Tout d'un coup, j'ai eu un blanc. Et vous pouvez me croire, c'est une sensation affreuse, surtout quand on se rend compte qu'on est dans cette situation alors que le mec pour qui vous venez de vous découvrir des sentiments se tient là, devant vous. J'avais deux solutions : la première, simuler un malaise.

_Non mais ça va pas la tête ? m'écriais-je mentalement. J'suis pas une gonzesse !_

La seconde : m'éclipser dans la salle de bain, en priant pour qu'il ne remarque pas mon trouble. J'ai donc choisi cette solution, suis passé devant lui en lui adressant un vague signe de tête et ait couru plus que marcher pour m'enfermer dans ladite salle de bain. Une fois là, une bonne douche froide m'a vite remise les idées en place. En sortant, j'étais paré à toute éventualités enfin...c'est ce que je pensais. Parce qu'en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre, j'ai su que ça n'avait servit à rien.

Kyo était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une jambe pendu dans le vide et l'autre, replié sous lui. Il fixait la lune, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Une de ses mains caressait doucement son torse.

J'ai bloqué sur ce geste. Pourquoi ? Parce que l'espace d'un instant, je me suis vu boudiné tout contre lui avec cette main qui passait et repasserait sur mon torse à moi. Perdu comme j'étais dans mes phantasmes, je n'ai pas vu qu'il me fixait depuis un moment déjà, la tête légèrement penché de côté.

- Yuki ? a-t-il dit de sa voix chaude.

J'ai sursauté avant de réaliser que je le regardais avec une drôle de tête. J'ai toussé pour cacher ma gêne, suis allé directement dans l'armoire pour prendre un autre futon.

- Je peux aller dormir au salon.

- Hein ?

- Je ne voudrais pas...te gêner ou quoi que ce soit.

- Non, tout va bien. Tu dors ici, avec moi...

Ca y est, je commençais déjà à me faire des films. Moi et Kyo, enlacés dans des draps blancs...Bon sang Ayamé, je te hais !

Je lui ai donné des couvertures et nous nous sommes couché. Lui n'a eu aucun mal à s'endormir. Moi par contre, j'ai fait une totale nuit blanche. Ce n'est qu'au premières lueur du jour que j'ai enfin sombré dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais dormi quoi ? Deux, trois heures. L'esprit encore dans le brouillard, je suis descendu lentement. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la maison mais une odeur de café m'apprit que Torhu était déjà debout. En arrivant dans la cuisine, je lui lançais un vague bonjour, m'approchais de ce que je pris pour le frigo et posait ma tête dessus.

Etrangement, ce dernier était chaud. Puis une voix a chuchoté à mon oreille :

- Alors, petite nezumi ? Du mal à se réveiller ?

Ce que j'avais prit pour le frigo était en fait Kyo. Debout devant celui-ci, il était en train de boire à même la bouteille de lait lorsque je suis arrivé. J'avais ma tête niché au creux de son épaule et il avait passé un bras autour de ma taille pour me soutenir. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais figé mais en même temps, une drôle de chaleur avait commencé à envahir mon bas-ventre. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, mes yeux avait plongé au fond de son regard de braise pour ne plus s'en détourner.

Il s'est alors penché légèrement en avant, de façon à ce que son front touche le mien. Son souffle me brûlait le visage, j'étais rouge.

- Tes yeux sont pareil à des améthystes, a-t-il dit lentement. C'est fou ce que j'aime cette couleur.

Il a laissé retomber son bras, me caressant frutivement le bas du dos. J'avais les yeux rivé sur sa moustache de lait. Une seule chose me hantait : me hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour lécher cette trainé blanche, pour toucher sa peau. Je crois qu'il l'a remarqué car il s'est essuyé avec le pouce avant de le sucer.

Heureusement pour moi, Torhu a débarqué dans la cuisine, m'offrant une porte de sortie. J'ai flié à l'étage, rouge comme une écrevisse. Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas extirpé de ses bras ? Je connaissais parfaitement la réponse : j'avais crevé d'envie d'approfondir cette étreinte.

- La journée va être longue, me suis-je murmuré.

On était samedi et donc, pas cours aujourd'hui. Encore heureux car j'aurais eu du mal à rester calme avec lui dans les parages. J'ai entendu Torhu m'appeler d'en bas. Elle et Kyo partait faire des courses car ce soir, elle dormait chez ses amies jusqu'à lundi. Ce qui voulait dire que je serais seul avec Kyo puisque, comme me l'avait dit mon frère hier soir, lui et Shiguré devait se rendre à la maison familiale pour dîner avec Akito, notre chef de famille. Et le connaissant celui-là, il n'allait pas les laisser rentrer. Désormais, Shiguré et Kyo ne pourrait pas y couper, en tant que membres de la famille Soma, ils devraient aller le visiter souvent.

Quant à lui, il était toujours aussi impassible. Soudain, il me demanda si je me sentais bien.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Tu as l'air fatigué.

- Heu...j'ai mal dormi, c'est tout.

- Profite-en pour te reposer, me conseilla Torhu. Et si tu ne te sens toujours pas bien, je resterais avec toi.

- Non, tout va bien, va voir tes amies.

- Tu es sûr ?

J'acquiesçais avec vigueur mais en réalité, je me sentais fiévreux. J'avais laissé la fenêtre ouverte toute la nuit parce que trop intimidé pour enjamber Kyo qui dormait tout près. J'étais dans de beau draps. Tomber malade alors qu'il venait à peine d'arriver. J'ai regagné ma chambre pour plonger dans un sommeil agité. A un moment, j'ai eu conscience d'une main qui passait sur mon front, d'un tissu froid puis plus rien, le trou noir.

J'avais froid, tout mon corps était rraversé de frisson. Puis une source de chaleur s'est collé contre moi et je me suis enfin endormi. Lorsque enfin j'ai emergé, c'est pour me retrouvé collé à Kyo. C'était donc lui, cette source de chaleur qui m'avait tant détendu !

J'en profitais pour l'observer. Il était si mimi, on aurait dit un chat endormi. Sa crinière balayait ses joues, je glissais un doigt pour les repousser en arrière quand il a ouvert les yeux.

- Bonsoir, petite nezumi.

- Bonsoir, chaton.

- Tu a dormi toute la journée.

- Je suis désolé, j'étais plus que fatigué et...

- Chut ! Ménage-toi, ta fièvre n'est pas tout à fait tombé. Tu va rester ici, bien au chaud pendant que je file te préparer un bol de soupe aux poireaux.

Il s'est levé et le froid s'est engouffré à nouveau. Soudain prit de panique, je lui ai demandé s'il reviendrait.

- Bien sûr ! Torhu t'a confié à mes bons soins et j'ai bien l'intention de m'occuper de toi.

Il a hésité puis est revenu sur ses pas, s'est penché en avant et m'a embrassé...sur le front. J'en aurais pleuré de rage mais je fit comme si devant lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte car ensuite, j'ai poussé un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il m'avait embrassé ! Ses lèvres étaient les choses les plus douces qui m'avait jamais touché. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que lui aussi, derrière la porte caressait furtivement ces dudit lèvres, profondement troublé par ce geste osé.

J'ai avalé sa soupe qui, soit dit en passant était très bonne avant de me rendormir auprès de mon chaton. Dans la chaleur de ses bras, tout contre son torse.

Je l'aimais, je l'aimais à la folie. Et j'avais bien l'intention de le lui dire.

* * *

Voilà pour le second chapitre. Je le trouve un peu court mais bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et a bientôt ! 


	3. 3 Je t'aimemoi non plus !

Chapitre no 3 de ma fic, coup de foudre imprévu. Cette fois-ci, il est bien plus long. Et petit lime en bonus.

**Auteur : **Elaelle

**Genre : **Romance

**Couple : **Yuki/Kyo, Ayame/Shigure, Akito/Hatori, Makie/Torhu/Akito...

**Disclaimers : **J'en ai assez de dire à chaque fois qu'ils ne sont pas à moi. Pourquoi j'ai pas eu l'idée avant ?

**Résumé : **Le couple fraîchement marié passe un week-end à la résidence Soma. Pour Yuki et Kyo, les choses se compliquent car malgré leur attirance réciproque, ils ne veulent pas franchir la barrière. Et Torhu papillonne...Bonne lecture !

_**Je remercie tout ceux et celle qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. Désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps mais j'ai du mal avec les lemons. **_

_**allezhopunpetitverredesake : C'est exactement ce que je comptais faire, du Hatori/Akito mais j'ai décidée de compliquer les choses entre eux. Dis donc, tu lirais pas dans les pensées, toi ?

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 3. Je t'aime...moi non plus !**

Pour les protagonistes de cette histoire, le week-end pouvait être vu de différente manière. Il y avait ceux pour qui tout avait été rose : Yuki et Kyo. Ensemble, ils avaient passés leurs journées blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nous pourrions dire que Kyo en avait largement profité vu que Yuki était malade mais la nezumi, comme il la surnommait si affectueusement était plus que ravi de se servir de ce prétexte pour le toucher. Blottit contre son épaule, il respirait son parfum avec délectation et priait pour que tout reste comme ça. Bref, ils étaient heureux.

Voyons du côté des nouveaux mariés. Faire accepter leur mariage avait été plus pire que le parcours du combattan, Akito s'étant récrié devant cette union contre-nature en hurlant au visage d'Ayame que jamais il ne l'autoriserait. Après d'âpre négociation, Akito finit par céder. Sauf que personne ne sut jamais exactement ce qui avait bien pu faire pencher la balance du côté de la brebis galeuse de la famille.

C'est donc parfaitement conscient que le chef de famille devait désormais lui vouer une rancoeur tenace qu'Ayame se présenta le vendredi avec son époux. On le fit patienter dans la salle d'audience privé d'Akito, assez longtemps pour qu'il commence à perdre patience. Mais il n'en montra rien, décidé à imposer son choix.

Soudain, la porte qui donnait directement sur les appartements d'Akito s'ouvrit lentement, dévoilant une fine main blanche. Puis se dessina un corps frêle, habillé d'un Yukata trop grand qui glissait sur ses épaules. Shigure retint son souffle : il allait enfin rencontrer celui qui faisait trembler son époux. A la vue du jeune homme, il resta un instant bouche bée. Akito était beau. Un visage au trait fin et régulier, une peau d'albâtre, des lèvres bien ourlés et rose à souhait. Sa silhouette androgyne et sa démarche souple devait attirer les regards, de même que son regard d'un noir profond.

Il les jaugea, immobile avant d'entrer avec grâce et de venir devant eux. Son visage n'exprimait rien, ce qui contraria Ayame. Ne pas savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête du chef revenait à risquer beaucoup. Mais comment réagir avec quelqu'un d'aussi imprévisible ? Il baissa donc la tête et attendit une sanction qui ne vint jamais.

- Ainsi, voici ton mari ?

La voix était traînante. Ayame acquiesça lentement, perplexe. La fièvre l'avait rendu aimable ou quoi ?

- Aurais-tu perdu l'usage de la parole, mon cher Aya ?

- N..non, Akito.

- Alors, présente-moi !

- Oui...Shigure, je te présente le chef de notre clan, Akito-sama.

- Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, dit Shigure en baissant la tête à son tour.

- Ah ah, s'esclaffa Akito. Ne sois pas aussi révérencieux, nous sommes entre nous !

Un ange passa. Un Akito affable était nouveau pour Ayame qui resta sans voix. Depuis quand était-il aussi aimable ?

- Venez, passons à côté.

Il s'accrocha au bras d'un Shigure plus qu'étonné et l'obligea à le suivre dans l'autre pièce. Là, il l'invita à s'asseoir à une table qui avait été dressé pour l'occasion. Où se trouvait également une autre personne que jamais il n'aurait cru voir.

- Hatori ? se figea Ayame. Mais que...

Le médecin de la famille lui adressa un sourire discret. Akito lâcha le bras de Shigure pour sauter au cou de Hatori qui ne broncha pas ; bien au contraire, il lui adressa un regard empreint de tendresse. Dans le tumulte des pensées d'Ayame, une idée vint s'imposer : ces deux-là étaient...?

- Allons, assied-toi , lui dit Akito. Nous allons fêter comme il se doit votre union.

Etait-ce encore un piège ? Ou peut-être une nouvelle lubie, une autre façon de le faire souffrir ? Il s'installa donc, appréhendant la suite mais la soirée fut tout ce qu'il y eut de plus plaisante. Il se surprit même à rire à gorge déployé à l'une des blagues de Shigure, imitant en cela Akito. Ce dernier couvait Hatori d'attention, caressait ses cheveux d'une main ou effleurait sa joue d'un baiser lorsqu'il remplissait son verre. On avait pour l'occasion sortit le meilleur des saké et bientôt, une ambiance chaleureuse acheva de détendre l'atmosphère.

Après deux heures passé à boire et à plaisanter, Akito émit le souhait de s'entretenir en privé avec Ayame. Il l'attira sur la terrasse et referma la porte derrière eux.

- Je t'ai vu perplexe, dit-il soudainement.

Ayame lui fit face, conscient que le masque venait de tomber. Alors qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque ce dernier lui avoua qu'il avait accepté son union !

- J'ai moi-même cédé à mon coeur et j'ai enfin compris ce que tu me disais sur l'amour. On ne peut pas choisir la personne que nous allons aimer, ça s'impose à nous, même contre notre volonté. Et j'ai décidé de le vivre à fond.

" Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire mais sache que je ne me mettrais pas entre vous. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que votre bonheur soit aussi grand que le mien. "

- Ah..merci. Et puis-je savoir quand ça a commencé entre vous ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

- Tout de suite après notre dispute.

Flash back

- Moi vivant, jamais tu n'épouseras un homme. Ce serait une déchéance, la honte pour notre famille.

- Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera changer d'avis.

- Je suis le maître ici, hurla Akito en brisant un vase. Et tu m'obéira !

Tout à coup, Ayame l'attrapa par les épaules et plongea son regard doré dans le sien.

- N'as-tu jamais éprouvé ce genre de sentiments ?

Bafouillant soudainement, Akito secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai pas à ressentir ça.

- Alors je suis peiné pour toi. Ne pas être aimé est la pire chose qui soit. Quel que soit le statut ou l'importance, si personne n'est là pour te chérir, c'est comme si tu étais amputé d'une partie de toi-même. Je te souhaite de trouver cette personne, Akito. J'en serais heureux pour toi...

Fin flash back

- Ca alors ! marmonna Ayame.

- J'y ai réfléchit deux jours, poursuivit Akito, puis un matin, j'ai eu la révélation. J'avais moi aussi le droit d'aimer, d'éprouver ce genre de sentiment. J'ai donc prit mon courage à deux mains et je suis allé déclarer ma flamme à Hatori.

Il lui tourna le dos, les joues rouges.

- Je pensais que ce n'était pas réciproque mais à ma grande surprise, il m'a avoué m'aimer. Comme j'en ai été heureux ! Et depuis ce jour, je vis les plus beaux instant de ma vie.

Ayame était sincèrement ravi pour lui, qu'il ait réussi à trouver celui qui pouvait l'aimer. Mais quelque chose dans son attitude montrait qu'il cachait une chose.

- Et c'est tout ?

Akito sursauta.

- Je savais que tu devinerais.

- Tu ne me dis pas tout.

- Vois-tu, avant d'être avec Hatori j'entretenais...disons, une relation avec une personne.

Ayame ne répondit pas, le laissant poursuivre. Ainsi, Akito avait eu une aventure, à l'insu de tous ?

- Cette personne, je croyais la détester mais je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, elle était aussi seule que moi, ce qui nous a rapproché. Et nous avons finit par coucher ensembles. Bref, c'était avant Hatori donc, ça ne compte pas.

- Oui, je m'en doute. Vous aviez besoin de combler ce sentiment de solitude.

- Mmm. Hélàs, il n'y a pas que ça. Quelques jours avant que tu ne revienne, cette personne est venue me voir pour m'apprendre une nouvelle qui m'a profondément déstabiliser. Etant trop proche d'Hatori, je ne pouvais pas le lui dire et donc, j'ai décidé de t'en parler à toi.

- Dis-moi, je t'écoute.

Akito lui fit face, les traits grave.

- Elle m'a appris être enceinte.

- Oui, je comprend le problème. Et cette personne...éprouve-tu des sentiments à son égard ?

- Bien sûr ! Je l'apprécie énormément mais c'est Hatori que j'aime. Et elle en aime un autre avec qui elle est heureuse.

- Mais cet enfant à venir risque de mettre vos couples respectifs en péril, c'est bien cela ?

Akito acquiesça.

- Tu comprend mon dilemme ? Comment l'annoncer à Hatori sans risquer de le perdre ?

- Il y a une chose que je voudrais savoir ? Est-ce que je la connais, cette personne ?

* * *

Kyo s'étira longuement. La nuit avait été courte pour lui car il avait dû veiller sur Yuki dont la fièvre était revenu. Ce dernier s'était retourné dans tout les sens, couvert de sueur. Il lui avait fait peur, très même. Durant ce week-end en tête à tête, il avait eu le temps de faire le point sur ses sentiments envers la nezumi et le bilan avait été sans appel : il était amoureux. Le problème étant que désormais, ils étaient de la même famille et qu'avoir une liaison avec son demi-frère n'était pas la meilleure manière de commencer une vie dans sa nouvelle famille. C'est pour cette raison qu'il devait s'en éloigner afin de ne pas succomber à la tentation. Mais en attendant, il profiterait à fond du peu de temps qui lui était imparti pour rester à ses côtés.

Un bol de soupe dans la main, il remonta dans la chambre, s'assit auprès de Yuki et le tira du sommeil d'une secousse. Puis il posa le bol à côté de lui.

- Eh, ça va ? Je t'ai apporté à manger.

Yuki se frotta les yeux, à moitié dans les vapes.

- Il ne fallait pas, je n'ai pas très envie de manger...

- Si, il le faut autrement, tu ne te remettras jam...

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres, happés par celle de Yuki. D'abord pétrifié, ses bras se nouèrent d'eux-même autour de sa taille pour l'attirer plus près. Il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui, de toucher sa peau de nacre. Submergé par un flot d'émotion, il posa les deux mains sur ses épaules et le repoussa doucement pour s'allonger sur lui. Ses lèvres partirent à l'assaut de son cou, suçotant et mordant la peau sensible. Yuki gémissait, les yeux clos en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de son chaton.

Kyo perdait pied. L'odeur de sa nezumi lui donnait le tournis. Il glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt pour titiller les tétons durçit par le plaisir avant de les caresser avec sa langue. Yuki se cambra, permettant à Kyo de passer une main entre ses jambes pour tirer sur l'élastique de son jogging, le faisant glisser sur ses cuisses fermes. Le caleçon suivi bientôt le même chemin.

La langue de Kyo glissa lentement sur son estomac, dessinant les contours des abdos avant de plonger dans le nombril, arrachant un cri d'extase à Yuki. Les yeux à demi-clos, il guettait les réactions de son amant, buvait ses soupirs, sa manière de se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas hurler son plaisir. Il était prêt à subir son assaut.

Les bonnes résolutions de Kyo avait fondu comme neige au soleil au moment où Yuki l'avait embrassé et dans toute la brume qui flottait dans son cerveau, une seule chose primait : lui faire l'amour. Sa langue caressa amoureusement le sexe de Yuki puis s'enroula autour, léchant consciencieusement les bourses. Il releva la tête et l'engloutit dans sa bouche, effectuant un mouvement de va et viens de plus en plus rapide. Son amant gémissait de plus en plus fort, adaptant le rythme de ses hanches à celui des coups de langue de Kyo.

Avec un cri, Yuki relâcha sa semence. Le souffle court, les joues rouges et le yeux brillant, la pauvre nezumi tentait de reprendre son souffle, maintenant alangui sur le futon. Kyo se redressa pour échanger un baiser, lui faisant goûter son propre sperme.

- Je...fais-moi l'amour, souffla Yuki.

Kyo se redressa pour se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Tu sais que...

- Je m'en fiche, j'en ai envie. Kyo, dit-il en se perchant à son cou, nous venons de nous rencontrer et les circonstances ont fait que nous portons désormais le même nom mais je ne veux pas renoncer à ce que je ressens pour toi. C'est peut-être mal mais c'est comme ça. Je ne me battrais pas contre ça.

Son amant plongea son regard dans le sien ; celui-ci brillait d'une lueur sincère, ne faisant aucun doute de la décision qu'il avait prise. Il esquissa un sourire, se pencha en avant et souffla à son oreille :

- Tout ce que tu voudras, mon amour !

* * *

Le lundi arriva rapidement, trop peut être pour nos différent protagonistes. Les deux garçons avaient passé un cap et marchait main dans la main quand, en arrivant près du lycée, Yuki retira brusquement sa main de celle de Kyo.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, c'est juste que...

- Tu doutes de nous ?

Yuki planta son regard droit dans le sien et répondit que non, il ne douterais jamais.

- J'ai pris ma décision et je n'y reviendrais pas.

- Très bien !

Leurs doigts se nouèrent à nouveau. A leur approche, Torhu vint immédiatement vers eux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Bonjour, vous deux ! Avant de se figer en voyant leurs mains.

" Oh, que..."

- Bonjour, Honda-san, dit Kyo.

- Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, vous...

- Oui, nous sommes ensembles.

La nezumi appréhendait la réaction de sa meilleure amie et il fut surpris de la voir battre des mains avec ravissement.

- Oh, je suis super contente ! Une histoire d'amour !

- C'était plus qu'évident, dit Sakie, surgissant de nulle part en faisant sursauter les deux amoureux. Après leur rencontre explosive, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

- Elle apparaît toujours comme ça ? demanda Kyo en regardant Yuki.

- Tu va devoir t'y faire kyon-kyon, dit Arisa en le tapant à l'épaule.

- Comment tu m'as appelé là, Yankee ?

- Tu ne serais pas sourd, toi ? Bête, peut-être ?

- Répète ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Aha, c'est pas mon rôle de t'instruire.

Pendant que ces deux-là se jetaient des regard noirs, Yuki tira Torhu par la manche pour l'emmener à l'écart.

- Dis-moi, tout va bien ?

- Oui. Pourquoi tu demande ça ?

- Je me demandais juste si Makie n'avait pas prit mal le fait que son frère veuille essayer de la caser avec moi.

- Non, elle le connait bien et puis, nous avons parlé et...

- Oui ?

- Je lui ai tout avoué. Elle...elle a été compréhensive et m'a pardonné, acheva-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

- Je suis content pour toi, dit Yuki avec un grand sourire. Tout s'arrange, non ?

- Enfin, il me reste à aller voir...qui tu sais.

- Je suis certain que tout se passera bien, la rassura son ami. Et s'il le faut, je viendrais avec toi.

- Merci, dit Torhu, les larmes aux yeux. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux...

- Il n'y a aucune raison. Ces temps passé ont été difficile pour toi donc c'est parfaitement compréhensible que tu soit allée chercher un peu de soutien là où tu pouvais en trouver. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons toujours là pour toi. Et puis, je vais être une sorte de tonton et j'en suis bien content.

Torhu acquiesça.

- Le problème, c'est qu'il veux que je m'installe à la résidence.

- Et Makie ?

- Elle me dit de faire comme il le souhaite mais refuse de m'y suivre.

- Est-ce qu'elle t'a donné la raison de son refus ?

Torhu secoua la tête.

- Nous devons en parler aujourd'hui.

Kyo l'appela et avant de partir, Yuki tint à rassurer son amie.

- Dis-moi comment ça évolue, d'accord ?

Il lui fit une bise sur la joue puis rejoignit son petit ami. La journée promettait d'être mouvementé.

* * *

3eme chapitre terminé. Un peu court mais je manquais un peu d'inspiration et ma fic sur full metal s'est arrangé pour parasiter mes idée. Donc voilà, j'ai coupé là. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu ! 


End file.
